Game of Ancestor
by Kotomine 'The God' Shirou
Summary: Gamer!Shirou and DAA!Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu made a lot of Enemy in his past. However, it was Shirou who must paid the price for his father's actions. Gen-Fic, AU, Some OOC, Character Death, Possible Dark content such as Child Raping, Torturing etc.
1. Prologue: Prince of the Dead Apostles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Series or any of Type Moon's works.**

 **Warning: Gen-Fic, AU, Some OOC, Character Death, Possible Dark content such as Child Raping, Torturing etc.**

 **Beta: None**

 **Words Count: 1,024**

 **AN: *Just because people believe in something, do not make it an absolute truth.* Please remember this as you read this chapter. BTW, this prologue is about the future, next chapter will begin at the present.**

* * *

 **Game of Ancestor**

 **Prologue: Prince of the Dead Apostles**

* * *

 **October 3rd, 1999 8:27 PM**

 **England, London, Clock Tower, Briefing Room**

Chelon Canticle Brigade is a group of 50 elite magi under the command of 'The Queen' of London's Clock Tower, Wizard Marshal Barthomeloi Lorelei. Today, their commander summoned them for a briefing toward their new enemy. The paper had been distributed among members and reveal shocking information, Shirou Emiya Vandelstam.

Shirou E. Vandelstam was a survivor from 'Fuyuki Great Fire' incident. Later, he was adopted by none other than 'Magus Killer,' Emiya Kiritsugu. However, 3 years later, Magus Killer mysteriously died and left the child under the care of Fujimura family.

It was later discover that #12 of 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors, Gabriele Estraneo made a contact with the boy and turning him into vampire. It could be assume that the child have a lot of magical potential to be able to skip the first two steps and become the vampire from the very beginning. This was possibly the reason behind Magus Killer's action to adopt him. During this time, Fujimura family was entirely killed. This could be the work of either Estraneo or the boy himself. Unfortunately, the lack of information made it impossible to find the truth.

3 months later, Estraneo was found dead and the appearance of another Ancestor. #14 of 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors, Valery Fernand Vandelstam adopted the boy and bringing him back to France. It was likely that Vandelstam eliminated Estraneo to take the boy. No matter what was secret behind him, Magus Killer, and two of Ancestors wanted him in their possession. It was unknown what happened to him until a year later.

By unknown means, Shirou E. Vandelstam slayed #7 of 27 Dead Apostle Ancestors, Einnashe, one of the strongest with the ability to feed off the natural environmental prana, making it nearly impossible for magecraft and similar abilities to be used. It was the reason that many Magi died by its' hand. Yet, the child was able to achieve such impossible feat and replace Einnashe as the new Ancestor #7.

In briefing room, no one talked. 1-year-old Dead Apostle managed to kill one of the strongest Ancestors that could only be killed by concepts/fantasy greater than themselves. This alone proved how much dangerous this child was.

"Before I continue, I must inform you first that this information is from 1 year ago," stated the queen.

 _'If this child could become so powerful to defeat Einnashe in about a year, just what kind of monster this child become after giving him another year...'_ thought the members among the brigade.

"I believe you may though something like 'Why we only know about this now?' or 'How much powerful he is now?'" continued the queen while still kept her composure as a great noble. "That's because someone made sure that no information about this child is to be reveal, until now."

"May I ask who that is my lady?" asked one of the members.

"That would be me..."

* * *

 **October 4th, 1999 4:48 AM**

 **Vatican City, St. Peter's Basilica, Burial Agency's Executive Room**

The first member and technical leader of Burial Agency, Narbareck's body was shaking. She grabbed the object closest to her and threw it across the room as she screamed in anger. _'How dare he mess with me...?'_ thought Narbareck.

There was nothing Narbareck love more than killing, especially the strong one like Dead Apostle Ancestors. However, one that could proved to give her some challenge was beyond her grasped due to his interference. If she made her move, it would mean a war between Mage's Association and the Holy Church. She was confidence in her ability, but the Church would not risk went a full scale of war for the sake of killing one single vampire, even if that vampire is an ancestor. All she could do now was screaming or killing something to reduce her frustration.

"DAWN!" screamed Narbareck across the room. "NOW!"

As she finished, the sound of someone running could be heard clearly. "YES! What can I do for you Miss Narbareck?" asked Mr. Dawn as he panic.

"I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING GO GET ME THE LIST"

"AT ONCE, MISS NARBARECK"

* * *

 **October 10th, 1999 7:43 AM**

 **England, London, Clock Tower**

"Do I really have to do this?" said red hair child as he glanced at the tower in front of him.

"Or would you give up such opportunity?" stated the young noble beside him. "You know this is the only way for your safety return to Japan and it's just a year."

"I already know that but still..."

"You'll do fine, actually, with your ability; I think it wouldn't take more than half a year for you to finish the entire course Hahaha..."

"Yeah, with SEALING DESIGNATION..."

"There is no need to worry about that," said the old man as he walked up to them. "You have an authority which forbids any Sealing Designation order that would fell upon you."

"Can I do that?"

"Yes, and with my help there is nothing for you to worry," continued the old man. "Aside from me of course Hahaha..."

"THAT IS WORST," yelled the child. "Sealing Designation is more preferable than being your plaything."

The old man put his hand on his chest before faking his tear. "You hurt this old man feeling, and I thought you suppose to make me happy. You know 'I want to make everyone around me happy' blah blah blah."

"YOU... FINE...," sighed the child while both older men laughed at his misfortune.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **Next Chapter: Funeral of Despair**


	2. Chapter I: Funeral of Despair

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fate Series or any of Type Moon's works.**

 **Warning:** **Gen-Fic, AU, Some OOC, Character Death, Possible Dark content such as Child Raping, Torturing etc.**

 **Beta:** **None, I'm very sorry for bad grammar. If anyone interested in helping me Beta this story, please PM me.**

 **Words Count:** **1,254**

 **AN:** **FYI, Shirou would not get 'The Gamer' power just yet. It would take a while before he got a hand of it. Last chapter was information from other perspective, not from Shirou himself. Whether it was real or not was something you needed to wait and see. Lastly, Shirou is not 'Overpowered' or at the very least not yet.**

* * *

 **Game of Ancestor**

 **Chapter I:** **Funeral of Despair**

* * *

 **September 21st, 1997 5:51 PM**

 **Fuyuki City, Miyama Town, Emiya Residence**

Today, Emiya Residence was full with guest. All men including Shirou wore black suits with white shirts and black ties, while women wore either black dresses or black kimonos. It was his father's funeral after all. There are various groups of people with various thought toward young Shirou. They gave him such pitiful look that it was not hard for Shirou to tell what they were thinking.

It was tragic. He knew for a very long time since he first met his father just how fragile he was. Yet, he never expected Kiritsugu's sudden dead. He was with Kiritsugu for longest time and failed to realize his conditions. The guilt over his survival came back to haunt him in a form of nightmare. Fujimura Taiga and other knew that, but they could not do anything to help Shirou. All they could do was to watch over him from afar and prayed for his safety and happiness.

At the end of Ceremony, one by one, the guests started to leave but Fujimura Taiga did not. She approached Shirou and asked him. "Are you sure you're OK, Shirou?" asked Taiga. "I can stay with you if you want."

"That's OK, Fuji-nee," replied Shirou. "I'll be fine."

Yes, he would be fine. After all, Kiritsugu went abroad and left him alone quite a lot. That was why he would be fine. Moreover, he did not want to trouble Fujimura family more than he already was.

"If you say so, but if there're anything..."

"I know where to call you Fuji-nee, don't worry."

Taiga still gave him worried look but she let him do as he wanted before she took her leave as well.

 **September 21st, 1997 9:55 PM**

Around 4 hours had passed since the guests returned to their home, the sound of doorbell echoed around the entire house.

 _'At this time, who?'_ Shirou thought before he went to the door to greet newcomer. Unknown to him, his life would never be the same again.

Shirou opened the door and greet newcomer. "Hello sir, how can I help you?" Shirou asked politely.

"I'm sorry boy, but is this Emiya Kiritsugu's funeral," asked the newcomer. From his appearance, he was a foreigner. His golden hair and white skin were not common at this neighborhood especially with his unique red eyes.

"Yes, do you know old ma... I mean my father"

"Yes, I do. He gave me quite a lot of trouble in the past," smiled the newcomer.

"I... see."

"May I come in to pay my... 'Respect' to your father."

For some reason, his voice when he said 'respect' was too force and more like sarcasm for Shirou to like. Moreover, there was no proved that this man was really his father's friend and with no one here, it was too dangerous.

"Umm... may be, you can come back tomorrow since it was really dark and..." said Shirou. He gave the excuse so that he may contact other before he let the stranger in. Yet, it was an end for Shirou as he looked at the man eyes. The eyes that now changed from red to golden.

"You will let me get in right..." The man forced the word out of his mouth with threatening voice.

Shirou's body responded with nodded despite he did not wanted to. Shirou brought him to Kiritsugu portrait and the man gave the death glare at it.

"Such a pathetic way to die for someone who brought fear to many magi," said the foreigner before he threw Kiritsugu's picture frame into the floor. "Such peaceful way to die for someone who destroys what I wanted most," continued the man as he harshly stomped the picture over and over again.

Shirou said no word. No, it was more like he could not said a single word. He could only watch the stranger stomped the picture of his father unable to do anything. The foreigner's action continued for a few minute before he stopped and returned his attention to Shirou.

"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" smirked the foreigner and in that instant, Shirou's ability to control his body returned to him and he rushed toward Kiritsugu's portrait which, now on the floor and heavy damage. He picked them up, and held it in his chest before glaring at the foreigner.

"Why are you doing this?" shouted Shirou.

"Didn't I told you before... that he gave me quite a lot of trouble in the past, Shirou-kun?" replied the foreigner.

 _'My name, how did he know my name?'_ thought Shirou.

"Who are you and how did you know about me and old-man?"

"You're not the one in control here, boy," stated the foreigner while at the same time releasing his aura to ensure his authority. "I am."

 _'I'm not scare, I'm not scare,'_ Shirou chanted inside his mind. Yet, his shaking body completely betrayed him.

"Scare now, Shirou-kun, but that's to be expected. After all, you are in the presence of #12 of Dead Apostle Ancestor, 'Mystic Maker' Gabriele Estraneo,' said Estraneo in dramatic voice.

Shirou paused for a few second. "Dead Apostle Ancestor?" Shirou gave out a confuse look despite his situation.

"Kiritsugu didn't tell you anything huh?" replied the foreigner. "I guess he believe you'll be happier that way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kiritsugu's past sins of course..."

"Old-man is a good person. He'd never..."

"Hahaha..." laughed Estraneo. "You really didn't know any freaking thing about that trash."

"He's not a trash."

"Deny all you want, but that's the truth. Emiya Kiritsugu will and always will be the trash in my eyes"

Shirou clenched his fist and run toward Estraneo in attempted to hit him. Yet, before he knew it, his body was not on the ground and he felt his neck being strangled.

"You know, if I put a bit more force, you'd have died now," stated Estraneo. Shirou on the other hand was kicking the air as his hand automatically tried to force his enemy's hand out of his neck. "I think I know what am I gonna do with you now, Kufufufu," continued Estraneo before releasing Shirou who now coughed for air.

"I'll break you, and by the end of it, your love for him will turn into hatred, and you'll curse that man for ever adopted you. Ah... I can't wait," said Estraneo as his body shaking in sexually ecstasy, and thus; Shirou's nightmare began.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **Next Chapter: Nightmare**


	3. Chapter II: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate Series or any of Type Moon's works.**

 **Warning: Gen-Fic, AU, Some OOC, Character Death, Possible Dark content such as Child Raping, Torturing etc.**

 **Beta: None, I'm very sorry for bad grammar. If anyone interested in helping me Beta this story, please PM me.**

 **Words Count: 1,547**

 **AN: I'm sorry for very late update. I lose my job and my new one shift the time now and then. It's very tiring so I'm terribly sorry.**

* * *

 **Game of Ancestor**

 **Chapter II: Nightmare**

* * *

It was a story of a certain man. The story of a man who, more than anyone else, was set aflame by his ideals and was driven to despair by them. It was a beautiful and pure wish. His wish was for everyone in the world to be happy; that was all he ever asked for. It is something that all young boys grow attached to at least once, one that they would then cast aside once they grow accustomed to the mercilessness of reality. Any happiness requires a sacrifice, something all children learn when they become adults.

However, that man was different. Maybe he was just the most foolish of all. Maybe he was broken somewhere. Or maybe, he might have been the kind we call 'Saints', entrusted with God's will. One that common people cannot understand. He came to know that all lives sat on the scales of balance between sacrifice and salvation. After understood that no side of the scales could ever be empty, he set his mind to work on being the one to tip the scale. To reduce the most amount of grief with most certainty, there is only one path that can be taken. To save even one life on one side, he had to forsake one life on the other.

That is, to let the majority of people survive, he had to kill a minority of people. Therefore, in order to save as many as possible, he became proficient in the ways of killing people. Again and again, he kept painting his hands the color of blood. Never questioning the righteousness of his acts, nor ever doubting his goal, he forced himself to only faultlessly tip the scale. He saved many yet, he also killed many people with no discrimination. If only he realized the fault of that ideal sooner, he would have attained salvation. But unfortunately, he was already too late. For the sake of the life he was already ended, he could only move forward.

Emiya Kiritsugu's life was hell and he was force to see it. From his childhood where the tragedy struck, his meeting with his mentor, assistant, wife, daughter, his involvement in the battle called 'Holy Grail War,' and the guilt Kiritsugu felt in his entire time while he lived with him. Every detail, every emotion, the deep despair that Kiritsugu felt his entire life was overwhelming. Kiritsugu was his ideal, and to see what he must do in order to reach it. It was the truth of the man who wished to help others, but ended up losing everything til the end. The suddenly, everything changed and everything was gone.

The next thing he saw, it was no longer Kiritsugu who stood there, but himself. He saw himself killed Fujimura Taiga who turned into ghoul, just like that girl, Shirley. Then at the next scene, he saw himself shot Kiritsugu on the back as he tried to escape, just like Emiya Norikata did. Over and over, he saw himself in Kiritsugu place as he killed people to save people.

'Will this be, how I ended up into?' he though as he looked at his presence in front of him. 'Life of a machine.' Yet, he could not deny the possibility of becoming one. What Kiritsugu did, it was correct. Kiritsugu had saved many lived. However, it was still morally wrong as he rejected the salvation of the few. All this time, Kiritsugu was a man he looked up to. The closest person, he would like to become. Now, as he saw Kiritsugu's past, he did not know what to think.

Kiritsugu caused the flame in the last war, resulting in his real parent dead. Though, if he did not do so, the damage would be far greater. After losing everything, his only hope was to at least, be able to save someone. As despair slowly consumed his spirit, he finally found new hope. At the battlefield full with flame, he found a small young boy who later became his son.

He wanted to do something for Kiritsugu. Yet, the only thing he could do now was to mourn and cry for him.

Hate, was that what that man wanted? Was that the reason he showed him such scene?

No, the result was opposite. However, if he said he was not angry at all, that would be a completely lie. He was angry with the man who shoulder that feeling alone all this time for his sake.

He will definitely become an Ally of Justice. Someone Kiritsugu could be proud of. No matter the result waiting for him in the future, he would continue. After all, Kiritsugu's ideal was not wrong.

* * *

 **September 22nd, 1997 4:54 AM**

 **Fuyuki City, Miyama Town, Emiya Residence, Storehouse**

In the storehouse of Emiya's Residence, there was a naked child lie down there. Wound could be found almost everywhere in his body except for his face. Not far from him was a corpse of another man left unrest. After a few second, the child finally woke up.

 _'A tear?'_ he though as he felt the tear dropped out of his eyes. _'Why am I crying?'_

He gave it a though. Why was he crying again? For some reason, he felt like he forgot something important. He remembered he was dreaming about something. Nevertheless, every time he tried, he found his tear just coming out and he could not remember why. He tried to think about the dream he saw for s while before the door of storehouse opened.

"Finally wake up I see..." said the voice of something, soon he would grown to hate.

"YOU!" he tried to jump at the man but easily was kicked back toward broken appliances at the back.

"Violent as Ever Shirou-kun," stated the man. "And I just gave you some good memories of that man over there," said the man while pointing at the corpse which now Shirou clearly miss before.

"OLD-MAN!" shouted Shirou who ran toward the corpse of his dead father. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"I'm surprise... after you saw what he did; you still could treat him like this."

"What are you talking about?"

"HA!?" exclaimed the man. "You don't remember," he continued before he faces palming himself. "I can't believe this. I never thought that fail safe should be of use."

Shirou still covered his father's body while carefully looking at his enemy.

"I made you saw he kill a bunch of things, and you ended up respect him more. What kind of kid are you?"

"What?"

"I guess this plan won't work huh? What a shame. I guess it's time for plan B, Kufufufu"

Shirou did not like the look of his.

"Why don't you come and say hello to your 'Brother' Fujimura-san?"

Shirou's face became pale as another figure walked in. It was none other than Fujimura Taiga who was controlled by the man. "FUJI-NEE!"

"Oh! and of course, our friend from yesterday 'lesson,'" he continued and four big dogs surrounded the body of Taiga.

"HELLHOUND!"

"I'm glad you still remember them Shirou-kun. They gave you quite bashing weren't they?"

"ESTRANEO! LET HER GO RIGHT NOW. SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS."

"OF COURSE SHE IS! THE MOMENT SHE INVOLVED HERSELF WITH YOU GUYS, HER FATE IS SEAL."

"Please, don't... You can do everything to me, but please, just leave her alone." Shirou bowed down and begged.

"What a typical, hero type's action, can endure whatever happen to yourself, but can't let someone else get hurt," stated Estraneo while shaking his head slightly at how pathetic this young boy could be. "Fine, I'll leave her alone." Shirou shocked for a few second while stared at his enemy for the sign of lying. "If you're worry that much, I can even use Geis on myself so that you can be sure that I wouldn't hurt her."

"Geis?"

"*Sigh* A type of curse to ensure that I can never hurt her again."

Shirou chanted 'Thank you' repeatedly, believed that his enemy's still has mercy enough to let his 'sister' out.

"But just to remind you, your lesson with my little Hellhound will still be continued."

It did not matter to Shirou. As long as his 'Fuji-nee' was safe, he did not care what would happen to himself. Unknown to him, Estraneo had much more sinister plan for Fujimura family just for the sake of breaking the boy. Estraneo laughed inside, he would give the boy a little of hope for now.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

 **Next Chapter:** **Rage**


End file.
